Making Her Mark
by forevercharmed01
Summary: Keeping her parents identity a secret doesn't bother Hermione in the slightest, only it does. worried that she will only be taken seriously through the name of her family, she strives to try and stand out from their shadow and keep out until the truth is revealed. Trying to be her own person may just have the brightest witch of her age, trapped in a furry situation.
1. The Man Who Cried Small Cat?

**First time ever doing this, only read a Harry Potter fanfic the other day and though to myself there aren't enough of these so why not. **

**Hopefully the first chapter is good, i have a second one in mind but it all depends on weather the readers like this one or not...I really don't know.**

**Either way hope all who reads it likes it and who knows maybe the second half will be up soon...**

**Disclaimer...I don't own harry Potter or anything else i may have forgot to mention in this, if i did Hermione would have no way in hell gotten Married to Ron**

* * *

The great hall was full with students, each filling the four tables by the time Hermione entered. She stood at the entrance to the double doors and scoured the Gryffindor table looking, until she came across the familiar flame red crops of hair that could only belong to the Weasley family, she smiled and began to make her way down the long hall.

'_At least they are a hell of a lot easier to find then Harry' _she mused as she moved. Remembering the time she and the rest went along to the Quidditch world cup in their first year, she had made the mistake of splitting from them to get food, per Ron's request. She had left them and ended up paying the price come the end after spending almost two hours searching for him when it turned out he had gotten himself lost.

Sitting down next to the boy in question she smiled as they turned to acknowledge her. Ginny smiled brightly across the table on her other side as Neville did the same. Harry nodded his head and Ron repeated the notion. She had to shake her head, when would he learn to stop copying everything the other boy did?

They talked for a little while as the rest of the hall buzzed with chatter and some laughs until a loud coughing had them all quieten as they faced the front to where the professors of the school where situated. From the Herbology teacher to the astronomy all the way up to the heads of the houses and finally the headmaster himself.

Albus Dumbledore was a figure head of authority, standing at the front of the entire school. He radiated power and protection. And being able to tell a hall full of students with a simple cough spoke volumes of the respect he held.

The teachers to, as they all faced the front ready to listen to what he had to say, Snape. Who was the grouchiest teacher Hermione had ever met was well as the most vindictive to the other houses. He had to other teachers divided when it came to his presence. Some was used to his personal demeanour like Dumbledore, and the deputy head. Professor McGonagall those too along with only a few others could put up with ever perpetual smarminess and when he was generally being Snape.

Others like professor Quirall. (When he didn't have Voldemort attached to the back of his head) could hardly be in the same room as him and fleeing whenever he was sin the area.

That was two years ago, the unfortunate darks arts teacher had long since been dead, and so two teacher's later nothing had changed. He was still as angry and feared as ever.

A few kids had started to talk again as the noise level rose slightly only to cease immediately at the very loud almost cat like hiss from the deputy head, along with a pointed glare had them falling silent straight away, something that made Hermione smirk at.

Along with Dumbledore McGonagall or Minerva to only a very select few had almost the same amount of power and authority he did. Fear certainly, as many a time the third year Gryffindor had heard kids as she passed by talk about just how strict the Transfiguration teacher was. And how she kept her classes in line with her no nonsense stance on general idiocy.

The increasing fear factor along with the knowledge that she was essentially the most powerful witch in Britain. Made her quite the formidable teacher and she knew it.

There was also another little fact about the two authority figures at the front. Well a secret, as Hermione was pretty certain no one knew, not even her best friend's though she would have liked to have told them it was better if she just kept it a secret for both Order purposes and personal life inside the school.

McGonagall and Dumbledore where her parents.

Every holiday when the school was cleared as the students went home. All who knew her assumed she was going home to her mum and dad. The Grangers. Or at least that's what she told them.

Only they didn't know that instead of leaving when they arrived at Kings Cross Station after bidding her friends goodbye. She waited until she was sure that everyone was gone before either her mother or father would come and take her to their actual home which was hidden away in a remote part of Scotland. Her mother's ancestral home. Or rather, _their _ancestral home.

The people who the rest saw her with where of no relation to her but were her god parents. Mark and Jean Granger were in fact squibs who had decided to live in the Muggle world, and by changing their name ensured that no one would come looking or disturbing them it was a perfect arrangement for them as whenever they had to leave the country for business Hermione would stay with them. She didn't mind, as she did love staying with the people who, occasionally treated her as their own.

All in all a win – win.

Facing the front she smiled as her father spoke to the school. It was coming up to Christmas and the snow outside was building up making her excited. She loved the snow, especially in the highlands where she and her mother would take walks around the lake at the bottom of the vast plains of land that surrounded the manor. Something they had done ever since she was a baby. She also loved watching it fall from the window when she was sitting by the fire curled up with a book or engaging either one in a topic of whatever conversation they happened to be broaching.

She loved the fact that she had such wonderful and fantastically intelligent parents. It came as no surprise to them or Hooch, the Quidditch teacher. The only other person apart from Poppy the nurse to know who she actually was when she was placed in Gryffindor two years ago.

Both her parents where in Gryffindor before her and so she was proud to carry on that tradition. She had confided in them that the sorting hat wanted to place her in Ravenclaw. She supposed that out of the other choice's that wasn't a bad alternative as she would have had the intellectual stimulation from her housemates but the fact that it would have broken the legacy made her beg to be in her mother's house.

She loved making them proud and by coming up top in near enough every class she had made them just that, of course there were a few subjects that pushed her rational thinking and prodded her tolerance for what she prided herself on having, a lot of patience to their very limits. The patience was something her mother insisted she got from Dumbledore as it didn't come from her making them both laugh.

But what she did inherit supposedly from her mother, was the ability to not tolerate fools and the fact that they both had come across and was instantly irked by Sybil Trelawney on the first time of meeting her just affirmed both their beliefs that divination had no place at a school as academic as Hogwarts.

That was a subject she would rather drop than attempt and fail so she had, much to the disapproval of said Divination teacher who unknowingly went on to compare her to the head of the Gryffindor house, citing the same narrow mindedness and lack of sight the older woman had.

They had both thoroughly enjoyed talking about that particular topic when at home.

And the fact that she passed every exam she took with higher marks than anyone else including those in the years above had them all the more prouder of her, of course there was a few time she had to defend herself when it came to classes. McGonagall insisted that she didn't have favourites but a few times she had heard the kids talk about her different treatment with the brown haired girl.

Hermione laughed it off saying she couldn't help it if she actually read what she was supposed to, and it wasn't her fault if she knew the right answers. That and the outstanding's on every test she took had earned her the title of the smartest witch in her year. Something which didn't go amiss with the staff. Snape had nicknamed her the insufferable know it all when he first heard it causing the head to intervene and save him from the hex that he would have unknowingly received from Minerva.

Incidentally it was that what had spurned her to try and better herself and go for something a lot more riskier than reading from the restricted section. She did love her parents but the fact that they were the smartest teachers around, coupled with the amazing achievements they both had accomplished. Made the younger girl want to start making her own mark on the wizarding world.

She knew she was smart, everyone around her knew she was smart. Her parents knew she was smart and anyone visiting, once they met her knew she was smart. How could she not be when she had some of the highest intellects around to teach her? But as time went on she feared that once people knew who she really was, and the truth about her real parents came out. She feared that people would only take her seriously based on that fact.

They would bypass her actual grades and the fact that she had earned them herself through hard work and most likely she would start whatever career she chose with her employers thinking they could get in the good graces of the head master and mistress of the most prestigious magic school in the world.

She had confided in them about this and both had tried to calm her thoughts saying that it didn't matter who she was or what name she had, as after graduation they said she could tell as many people as she wanted as by than she could go by her actual name which was McGonagall.

She was good enough to do whatever she wanted on her own merits and the fact that she already had the name of the smartest witch since her mother herself walked through the doors, and that was without anyone knowing the truth had soothed her issues somewhat.

But it didn't stop them completely and so with the doubts that she would only be known as the child of the smartest and most powerful two magic users going had decided to try and learn something that though her mother was one. And had been the youngest for it. With the marauders coming in second. She knew this would give her that closure she needed to keep those thoughts away and earn her own accolade.

She may have brewed the polyjuice potion in the second year. Something no one had done and she alone had that accomplishment. She was going one better.

She was going to learn to become an animagus.

Knowing that this was something she had wanted to do ever since she had gotten bored and snooped through her mother's advanced transfiguration notes. She was determined to succeed and so with that and the fact that she only had a few months in which to achieve it seeing as her mother had successfully accomplished it in her fourth year. Made her all the more focused to do that it earlier.

And so when she was sure that she was ready. She began. First off she had copied all of the notes that her mother had. And by reading them studiously and over and over, she was sure that she had gotten them right as all too often she had been told the fatal ways learning to change had gone wrong. With people losing bits of their body or changing without ever being able to change back.

She wanted her own goals but being the girl with half a snout or a furry body wasn't on that list and so she went through it until she was ready for the next stage.

In the middle of the night when the rest of the girl's dormitory was asleep, she lay in her bed waiting until she was sure that they had gone quiet before sneaking out and downstairs to the common room. She had to find her inner animal according to the notes, and so had taken to meditating in the middle of the room next to the fire. She knew no one came down once in bed and so gave her the perfect opportunity to relax and focus in peace.

It had taken a while and so she had to keep sneaking around for weeks until that one night she had succeeded. She had found her inner peace as well as the animal inside. To say she was curious was a bit of an understatement but after a while of connecting with the animal, it didn't come as surprising to her anymore.

It was also on that night she was caught.

Harry had come down as he found he couldn't sleep and so slipped out of the rooms without anyone hearing and crept to the rooms below only to stop and stood staring, as Hermione was closed off and was communicating with her animal.

He came and sat on the couch next to her still watching, and wondering what it was she was doing until finally she opened her eyes and jumped when she saw she wasn't alone. After the fear of the heart attack she was sure she was having past, much to his amusement. She had than been forced to reveal why she was sitting in the middle of the common room on the floor meditating.

His eyes widened as she told him what she hoped to try and were shocked she was attempting it, he too had heard the danger's and so after interrogating her for answers had come to learn that she had been studying it for weeks and was actually making good progress. And the fact that she didn't have a teacher had made her all the more prouder for it.

For even the great Minerva McGonagall had a teacher.

Of course she didn't tell him just where she had gotten all this information from as it would have than gone on to explain just why it was she had a hold of McGonagall's personal notes. In the end and after a long conversation Harry had asked if he could try it as well, she looked on a little stunned at his request and smiled in understanding after he admitted that it was something that he could at least have in common with his dad if he did seeing as James was a part of the marauders and was a stag in his form.

She had told him that she would help him, just not that year. He had been puzzled and asked why only to have her shake her head, again it would have led to answers she couldn't give but promised that when the fourth year came she would dedicate any time she had to helping him.

It was a policy that anyone undertaking Animagus training do so in their seventh year and only the very determined one's would be allowed. Even then it was at great persuasion of the ministry and those who succeed had to be registered straight away.

He had smiled and accepted her help as soon as the fourth year approached, he even joined her on the floor and waited as she went and got her mother's notes. It had taken her at least three weeks to go through them and after that countless hours of meditating so there was no risk of him learning anything now and so it came to be on those nights they both spent together as they fell into a shared routine.

He even accompanied her to the forest on the days they had to themselves or free lessons as she. Having moved past her talks with the animal inside, knew that it was time to try and make the change. Both she and the creature where now at the same place and so the timing was perfect, Harry had been curious and so had asked if he too could watch. She didn't see the harm as it would take a good few weeks to actually fully transform and so saw no danger for him not to.

They spent hours at a time past Hagrid's cabin and beyond the clearing, just out of sight in case anyone did come and spot them they had found a quiet place near the lake with Harry finding a large rock to sit on and watching on with avid interest as Hermione began the last and hardest stage of the process.

She had worn loose fitting clothing for the times she had been trying as at least when she did finally make the change, she wouldn't ruin her clothing, as very slowly with each time she attempted. She made progress. It was slow and small to start with but the more energy she put in to making it work. The more she transformed.

Harry for his part of the audience had watched on amazed as his best friend slowly turned into and animal before his eyes, and each time he watched he was more impressed. She was so determined to succeeded it was scary, his curiosity got the better of him and he asked one day what it felt like she had to think and told him that it felt like a rush of magic was warming each part of the body that you focused on.

Her senses had gotten better with every try, as she realized one day when Ron came in and she had asked why he was hiding a bowl of trifle under his clothes. He went beet red as everyone around them heard and had looked to him before he pulled out his loot and mumbled something about it being his favourite before scurrying to the boy's rooms. She was amazed at just how much her senses had increased and though she had even transformed yet. She knew it would only be a matter of time.

Another thing that had her stumped was how after all the time she had spent avoiding her mother and father when it came to lessons or even sneaking to the forest, they had not even noticed what she was attempting. It baffled her and she was sure that they knew and was just waiting for that one moment and like the animagus tabby her mother was and was so found of doing to students when they least expected it. Pounced when her guard was down.

But as time went on she realized that not only did they not know what she was learning, her mother didn't even notice that her notes had slowly been going missing the more Harry read. It was times like that she wondered if her parent's where losing their touch.

It was on a sunny Thursday afternoon when their double Herbology was cancelled, professor Sprout had been having trouble with some baby devil snare which had been growing out of control and so as to avoid any messy accidents of deaths so unsuspecting students who might get to close. She had told them to go and study in the library. Normally Hermione would but it was that day that she had been feeling increasingly...Would she dare say, animalistic.

And so after telling Harry that today might have been the day. They both made their excuses and quickly left to the safety of the forest as Hermione got ready to make the change.

Half an hour later and Harry was staring wide mouthed at a fully transformed Hermione. He hadn't actually expected her to go all the way but didn't want to miss it and so had gone with her only to now find himself staring eye to eye with a very large animal.

Hermione for her apart was elated; she had finally done it, and with two months to go before the holidays even begun. She internally laughed at the fact she had beaten her mother at the one thing she prided herself on as a movement to her side had her looking over. Harry had jumped rather quickly away as his friend looked at him; he smiled nervously at the animal that was now his best friend as he tried to work out what to do.

He couldn't run as he knew she could easily catch him but he was getting more antsy with each step she took. Finally he decided to just stand still. He had watched a programme once and most animals went on sight to catch their prey and so he hoped that by standing as still as he could, Hermione wasn't in the mood to eat.

He swallowed nervously as she sniffed him and moved around as to try and familiarize him it was a few minutes later and he had just broken out into a rather heavy sweat when she nudged him with her head before moving away and once over in her spot changed back into his very human best friend.

She jumped into his arms squealing as he stumbled at the sudden weight he was baring before steadying them as he gripped her tighter. After four very hard and strenuous months she had finally done it, of course she knew as it was the first it would take some time before she could change on a whim and so the more she practised the easier it would become but she had done it, she had broken out of the unknown shadow of her parents image and had made the first in what she knew was going to be a long line of achievements she was going to reach.

Harry had muttered how proud he was of her and after the initial excitement wore off, she had calmed down and said that as he had been reading just as hard as she had and by going over each page. It would soon be his turn. Something which had him sporting his own grin.

The clapping broke her out of her reverie as her father had stopped speaking, she joined in with the applause frowning slightly not actually knowing what it was that he went on about but didn't want to get a scalding. Not by her dad of course but her mother always knew…She strongly suspected the animal traits she had.

She had to smile slightly as she to know possessed them.

It was only after the food appeared and everyone was busy getting back to their conversations that Hermione saw the perfect opportunity. She was going to sneak to the forest and have a little time to herself after the stress of the exams they had. Plus she had found she liked the forest at night, it was peaceful and she enjoyed the different smells that could only be found at night.

She very carefully looked over to the teachers table where she could see the staff in conversation with each other and then her parents who were in deep talk to notice her before she decided to make her move. Very carefully she wiped her hands and with another final glance at the table to make sure she wasn't being watched or spotted. Nudged harry who gave her a small look and nodded back.

He was to be her cover, a condition to her helping when he was going to be trying to learn and so as she faced the door waiting for the perfect opportunity, he watched he table. She spied a group of Hufflepuffs moving to the large doors and knew that if she went now she could slip in unnoticed. She looked around and making sure she didn't leave anything behind. Felt Harry poke her back.

She stood up and started making her way immediately to the doors as she smiled at the group and smiled as she fell in line with them. They smiled as Hufflepuffs did before making it out of the doors. She looked back to see Harry very carefully reach behind him and put his thumb up signalling that it was ok before smiling and leaving the hall, she slipped to the double doors and snuck outside into the courtyard.

She made her way silently down to the grounds where Hagrid lived as she made sure to avoid his window before reaching he trees and with a last look back to make sure that she wasn't seen. Disappeared into the shadows of the forbidden forest.

Sometime later as the feast was still in full swing the double doors and in typical Filch fashion the caretaker started running up the long path in-between the tables puffing as he did. The students watched him and started laughing as he puffed and panted his way up to the teachers table.

"…Mister Dumbledore…Sir" The bearded man stopped talking as the chatter settled down following the new arrival. The teachers to had stopped their talks and had looked to the caretaker as he rested on the table.

"Yes Argus" The head asked in his kind manner, waiting for the squib to get his breath. After a few minutes Dumbledore spoke again.

"What is the matter Argus?" The angry squib glanced up seeing the other man peering at him as well as the other teacher's shrewd looks and gulped before speaking.

"Cat sir, out in the grounds" The headmaster didn't say anything merely observed the man resting on the table as no one spoke for a minute before Snape cut in.

"Of course there are cats out on the grounds you silly man. There are small cats everywhere….Like your excuse of a cat." Filch shot him a death glare at the mention of his beloved pet as Dumbledore raised his hand.

"I'm sure what Professor Snape was trying to _nicely_ say…" The irate potions master snorted.

"Was that there are a lot of small wild cats out on the grounds who roam the forest even. Perhaps you saw a few of them maybe." He smiled kindly at the other man who shook his head.

"No…..headmaster sir…This was a –" He was cut when the double doors at the other end opened once more and in strode Hagrid with the half giant smiling cheerfully at the students before stopping in the middle of the archway.

"Evening all," He smiled happily as the students all turned to face the second arrival of the night and immediately the talking ceased as once again for the third time that night the hall fell deathly silent.

The teaches on seeing the gigantic man reacted immediately, with both Dumbledore, McGonagall and Severus standing alert as Hagrid who still didn't see anything wrong moved further into the room.

"Don't come any closer" Snape snarled as the keeper stopped in-between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables a little shocked at the man's harsh words.

"Why not?" He asked as the Slytherin head snorted.

"Good lord Hagrid" This time Minerva spoke up as they eyed the cargo in his large arms. "What on earth"

He stared at them and then realizing what it was they was looking at smiled cheerfully again and shook his arms.

"Oh this? Found it outside the back of my hut," He looked down at the creature in his arms and mused. As by now the animal he was holding, not impressed by the shaking it was suffering had started to fidget and squirm in his hold.

"Think it came from the forbidden forest. Must have picked a fight with the centaurs" He frowned "Can't imagine why though"

"Really" Snape drawled as they eyed the increasingly struggling creature Hagrid didn't seem to realize was slipping from his grip. Filch pointed to the creature in his arms and spoke out loud.

"Cat…On the ground sir" The teachers who was all now standing as now the cat, feeling rather annoyed had decide to start scratching the leather dragon coat the huge gamekeeper was wearing.

"You idiot" Snape seethed, Minerva is a small cat…..That is a bloody tiger." The animal in question was now snarling in its captors arms as it wriggled and batted at the large man's arms as it got more worked up, much to the eyes of the teachers who could see its anger and Minerva, who could sense it as they all moved from the table as the snarls had now reverberated around the hall echoing.

"Tiger" Hagrid reached for the struggling cat as he pulled it from his body pulling its claws from his now ruined coat. Not that he knew as he looked the furious creature up and down.

"But it's tiny…..How is this any different from Professor McGonagall." He held the cat underneath its front arms as it kicked out and was clawing at whatever it could reach as the students that hadn't already ran at the first sight of it, all but jumped over the table in a bid to get away from the angry feline.

"Blimey and I thought McGonagall was scary" Ron muttered to Harry as they watched Hagrid handle the roaring tiger. The other boy gulped knowing that it wasn't a tiger. But couldn't find the words to speak up as he knew that if he told Hermione's secret, she would get punished.

"You wouldn't of course you blundering buffoon." Severus said, "You thought it was a good idea to keep a dragon as a pet."

"Now ang on a minute" The half giant said, a little angry at the mention of Norbert. The tiger feeling the grip on it loosened took its opportunity to break free.

"HAGRID KEEP A HOLD OF IT!" Minerva shouted but it was too late as the tiger used its back legs to beat viciously on the large man's chest. Hagrid feeling the sudden attack let go in surprise as the large cat dropped to the floor finally having successfully freed itself. Much to the horror of the teachers up at the top.

The next minute the hall was filled with screams as the students all started scrambling to get away from the now mobile animal, one who still looked very angry as it glanced around the room. Albus shouted for them to calm as Minerva moved to try and apprehend the larger cat. She knew it was no good to try and communicate with it in her form as it may just very well try to eat her and so did the only thing she could.

She sent a binding spell at it but in the pandemonium missed, as it hit the table next to the tiger that hissed at the assault before roaring at her and moved. It jumped on to the table next to it and started knocking off the silverware that was in its way as the screamed from the students got louder now it was fully on guard. It roared at the mass of people keeping to the sides of the room pressed as far back into the wall as possible.

Hagrid took a few steps forward ready to try and pick the cat back up but it could sense him as the large giant bent down. Hermione moved and leapt gracefully onto his back. He stumbled as the large cat landed on him and stood up making the cat hiss before jumping again and landed heavily on the Ravenclaw table where it lashed out again.

The teachers had begun to slowly move away from the top with Dumbledore trying to keep the frightened students quiet as to try not increasing the cats fear anymore.

"Where on earth do you think it came from Albus" Minerva muttered as the tiger seemed to settle on the blue table as it sniffed out a large chicken and stalked up to the cooked meat.

"I have no idea my dear" He replied, the students seeing the tiger rip apart the food on the now wrecked table became less scared once they saw it sit down and was now watching the large shaggy feline with careful eyes.

The teachers' seeing it now eat and was solely focused on the food in front of it, had slowly started to make their way around the hall. If they could box it in or keep it on one table then they had more chance of subduing the temperamental creature. The kids watched the teachers make their way wands drawn to different parts of the table.

The tiger was to focused on the food in front of her to notice the teacher's presence. Hermione had taken a back seat once the animagus was chased by the centaurs from the forest. Something on its primal part took over and the basic instincts it acted on as it defend itself. Once it had been run out of the forest it sat down to take a break only to be picked up suddenly by Hagrid and locked in a death grip as he started fawning over her cuteness.

The animal quickly took over all aspects of control and now as it finished off the entire chicken. Only now could it sense the approaching danger, Hermione looked up to see the teachers try to corner her and the natural reaction to lash out came back as she stood up straight. The students at the sides gasped out slightly as the tiger eyed the threat that was the teachers as it growled.

They all stood still as a silent stand-off between the teachers and tiger occurred as each waited for a moment to strike. The students all watched with wide eyes some having replaced some of their fear with excitement and interest as they waited to see what happened next. Harry with nervous anxiety and worry for his friend, mixed with concern as to what happened to make her lose control like this.

It happened a few seconds later as all four teachers sent binding spells at the large cat. Who was anticipating the attack. Hermione had fought back some control and on seeing the combined attack ducked low as they hit each other before jumping to the Gryffindor table. The professors all watched stunned as the big and seemingly clever cat dodged their attacks as Dumbledore looked on.

Hermione looked around the red and gold table which was her house as she looked to her attackers and roared in warning making them take a few steps back she watched as they lowered their wands on command of Minerva and once she was semi satisfied that the threat was gone for now, she started moving to where she could smell more food as the tiger slowly took back over.

Coming upon the pork she could smell, she lowered her head before looking around seemingly scanning the area or any that may want to take her food before lowering herself down on the table and started ripping into the food once more.

"Albus what do we do" Minerva asked as she made her way slowly to stand next to him still eying the tiger on her table. The head master was watching the large cat with a thoughtful pause before speaking.

"I don't think its intention is to do any harm." He said making her look at him.

"What do you mean, have you seen the way it came in."

"…..I think it was more of a shock to its system. Being on a place surrounded by so many people." She turned to look at him.

"…..So"

"Did you see the way it dodged your attacks" He said suddenly changing topic as she eyed him.

"Albus what's that got to do with the act that it is still a problem." She asked a little exasperated. She was a little miffed that it had outsmarted them, she didn't understand how a tiger that seemingly was out of control somehow knew what was happening, Dumbledore watched as she seethed slightly as she went over the fact. Before coming to a realization as she turned to face her secret husband who now had knowing look in his eye.

"You surely can't think that it's an animagus" She asked as he nodded. She looked over to where the large cat was settled before back to him.

"Come now my dear, I know these creatures a Muggle kind but just how many of them do you see around here" He asked as that got her thinking. A few minutes of silence passed before she spoke.

"Who do you think it is?" he deliberated for a while as he went over on who he knew to be an animagus and those who were thinking of learning before shaking his head.

"That my dear I have no clue" He muttered before looking back out across the hall. He smiled slightly as he remembered that Hagrid was at the other end as he now held his ruined coat in his hands having only just seen what damage was done to it.

"I'm afraid that there is only one way to do this and it won't be pleasant to the tiger unfortunately." He spoke as the teachers got ready to try and subdue to large creature once more. The bearded man signalled to the half giant to get ready as the tall man looked at him from the other end, it took him a few seconds to get it but nodded once he understood.

Hermione was happily eating, this was wonderful. It saved her from having to go and hunt for food later. She would finish eating here and then go run it off in the forest. Before coming back and get in just in time for bed.

Now if she could only get the rest of this pork out and hide it somewhere than she could come back for it later. Actually she would go hide it now before anyone followed and found it.

She stood, lowering her head and grasped the large chunk of meat in her mouth. The rest now seeing her move got ready as she was about to move Dumbledore signalled to Hagrid to do his part as the man nodded.

Hermione had just gripped the meat in her mouth when a large crash sounded out and she felt the vibrations under her paws making her drop the meat in shock as she flared up, her defences raised as she spun around ready to attack. Another nod from the headmaster and as the tiger was distracted by Hagrid who she came to see was the culprit, Snape fired another spell.

He had seen the headmaster write the words of a spell in the air as they took shape and he read the charm. He gave the older man a quizzical look but complied. The students at the side saw the shape of words that Dumbledore wrote with his wand as Ron nudged Harry.

"Something's happening" He muttered as Harry looked on slightly panicked, now that Dumbledore had a plan he knew that it was bad news for Hermione who was still blissfully unaware of what was happening as she still kept a wary eye on the half giant man who was now to her the biggest threat.

Before she knew what was happening, a large burst of magic hit her as she roared out in surprise making some of the students jump as it echoed as she reared around to see who hit her, her eyes fell on Snape who had his wand held out in front of him and made to move forwards only to stop as the spell took effect.

The teachers around the room as well as the both the heads at the top stood still and watched as the tiger started mewling as it suddenly started to change shape, it backed up knocking things to the ground as it panicked due to the spell making the teachers hold their ground as they stood in front of the students. Suddenly the tiger let out a long roar before stumbling off the side of the table and to the floor.

Everyone waited to see whether it would get back up, no body hardly dare to breathe as all eyes was on the centre of the middle tables. Minerva was about to move seeing as it was still near her table but a hand stopped her as Albus looked at her to wait. A sudden small moan was heard as now everyone re-fixed their attentions to the middle as very slowly a hand slid on to the table.

Very slowly and much to the shock of everyone who could eventually see. The hand was followed by an arm and then a body as in place of the tiger that had fallen to the floor, a girl with very messy hair pulled herself up, the surrounding body watched on in amazement until it was replaced by shock when the girl suddenly lifted her hand and swept her hair out from her face causing them to gasp as they saw who it was.

Minerva couldn't see the face and was waiting to see only for her to gasp out loud when the sudden voice of Draco rang out.

"It's Granger"

The head of Gryffindor took a step from the table as the students started to mutter.

"Hermione" She muttered and due to her newly acquired heightened sense of hearing, the younger girl looked at her head of house, her transfiguration teacher and mother as the other woman let out a gasp at seeing her daughter who was only moments ago, a raging and out of control wild cat.

Hermione for her part felt drained, she looked away from the wide eyes of her mother and around the hall seeing everyone's eyes on her, she didn't know why but her head hurt and she took a small step away from the table before her energy was all but gone and she collapsed back to the floor unconscious.

Nobody moved. They were all still shocked that the tiger was none other than Hermione Granger. Book smart, rule abiding, teachers favourite Hermione Granger. Minerva immediately rushed over and bent down seeing to the knocked out girl, everyone just assumed that she was tending to her as her head of house but only Hooch and Albus knew different as the head master coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone…..Student's…..LOOK AT ME PLEASE!" That did it as all eyes moved from the two in the middle to the head at the top as he coughed again and ordered the head of house to escort them to their dormitories as very slowly they started to move. Harry, Ron Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor's could only stare at their friend who was by now what they had come to realize as an animagus with only harry knowing that already as they were bustled forwards by the heads and with one last look back at the still motionless Hermione who was now in Minerva's lap as Dumbledore moved forwards. The students along with the rest of the teachers left the hall as the large double doors shut behind them.


	2. Action's And Reaction's

**Well i'm back.**

**Had this written up a lot faster then what i thought i would, originally this was only meant to be a two part but i realized that it was going to be a hell of a long chapter, decided to split it in two...so it's now a three...Or maybe four who really know's.**

**I hope everyone likes this i have to say i liked writing this one up better, i know its a lot shorter but i will have more chapters to add so hopefully all is well on that.**

**Anyhoo enjoy.**

* * *

Neville Ginny, Harry and Ron all sat around the fire in the common room. Each having their own little thoughts about what had taken place just the hour previous, what could they say? One minute they were enjoying the feast and the next they were being chased to the side by a rampaging tiger. A very angry tiger, one who had no qualms about keeping them there until it finished off its meal.

Well until Snape hit it with a spell that was. Then they all saw who was hiding under the fur.

They couldn't believe it and after half an hours' worth of silence, Ron was the first to speak up.

"Blimey" His trademark statement broke the nothingness as the rest, not looking at him nodded slowly to agree. Well all but Harry who knew already but stayed silent.

"Blimey" Once more Neville nodded as Ginny turned to look at her brother.

"…..Blimey" That time she spoke up.

"Ok Ron we get it," The ginger haired boy looked at her as she glared back they kept the little stare off until he nodded. This time Neville was the one to speak.

"It's just….."He began as the younger girl twisted to look at him as he struggled to get his words out. "It's Hermione though"

She smiled at him as they were all still thinking the same. After they had been cleared from the hall the chatter had broken out once more. All of it directed on the third year that lay on the cold floor in the middle of the large room as the teachers tended to her, as they walked the bits of conversation they could hear had Harry snorting internally for his best friend as immediately the rumors started.

"I heard that she was thinking about a transformation spell. Guess it went wrong"

"Apparently what Richard said was that she was obsessed with becoming the top student in everything, and this was just another step to it."

"…..Do you think she'll change on a full moon? You know, like a werewolf?" Harry shook his head as they reached the portrait. The head gave the password and waited until they were all in to tell them to remain indoors until it was safe to be allowed back out. And if they had any homework then they should be doing that.

They all chose not to in preference to adding to the already spewing gossip. Only one person in that room knew the real truth. And he wasn't going to share.

"Where do you think she is now" Neville said quietly as they all remembered the way she had fallen back on to the floor.

"Hospital wing most likely" Ginny said. "You know what McGonagall is like over any of her own. She'd want them there straight away, and with it being her little mini me. I wouldn't be surprised if she carried her there herself." The red headed girl added with a laugh as the others chuckled easing then silence slightly.

It was no secret that despite what their head of house stated so very often. They all knew that she held Hermione at a much higher standard than the rest in their year. Or in any year in the whole of their house truth be told, and certainly from any other house.

They had always guessed that it was just because the stern and stoic witch saw the Hermione as a younger version of herself and so prided on having a protégé. Someone she could relate to as they all knew that Hermione favored her above any other teacher in the school.

"Guess so" Ron mused before turning to them fully.

"So what do you think it was" He added as they lifted their heads in thought.

"Some Ravenclaw said it was a spell gone wrong." At this Ginny snorted,

"Ron when have you ever known Hermione to get a spell wrong? I think she would take a leaf out of the elves book and punish herself if that ever happened."

"Yeah but look at what happened in our second year? The Polyjuice potion she got that wrong."

"She didn't get it wrong; she just got a misplaced hair."

"Yeah but-"

"Did you and Harry turn into Crabbe and Goyle or not?" Ron was silent for a little while before muttering under his breath.

"Yeah"

"Well then the potion was perfectly fine. Like I said, she just got the wrong kind of hair." The tone in her voice told him not to argue back as he wisely took it in.

They carried on discussing a few more suggestions based on the rumors that were circulating until finally, Harry, after being quite for so long. Spoke.

"She was learning to become an animagus" All heads turned to his direction after hearing that as instantly questions were fired at him.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you know?"

"Did she tell you?"

"Did she show you?"

"Are you one to?"

Harry lifted his head to see all eyes on him as he frowned, letting out a sigh. He explained the quickest he could.

"Yes she showed me, I was there when she was learning. I only found out because I accidently found her meditating down here once and she told me than otherwise no, I wouldn't have known. And no, I'm not….But she did say she would help me in the fourth year." He finished as Ron burst out next to him.

"What do you mean she's helping you, why is she helping you become one I thought we were a trio" Harry looked at him.

"I asked if she could teach me and she said she would. I asked this year but she couldn't as she was learning by herself." Ginny picked up his last words.

"What do you mean she was learning by herself? Didn't she have help?" At this they all looked back to him as she sighed again knowing that Hermione would kill him for revealing all and shook his head again.

"No….That's why she was down here in the nights. She didn't have anyone helping her; she was learning this on her own. No help involved."

"Not even form the teachers" He shook his head again.

"But what about McGonagall? She's the transfiguration teacher, she would have helped…Plus she's an animagus to right?" Ginny nodded as harry spoke up in another explanation.

"Yeah but have you seen just how strict she is about all that? If Hermione went up to her and said 'oh hey professor I know I'm only in the third year and not even seventh years can try this. But I was wondering could you help me become an animal." He scoffed a little when he finished as the younger girl nodded.

"He's right; I doubt old McG would have been inclined to that request no matter if Hermione is her poster girl of education."

"With good reason. Have you read some of the things that can go wrong with trying to transform" The voice next to Harry answered as they all turned to look at Ron in slight disbelief, he saw them staring at him and squirmed a little.

"What"

"You….Actually read a book" His sister said smiling slightly as he defended himself instantly.

"Yes I did, granted it was Hermione who shoved it under my nose but I still read it" He settled back down and thought about it for a minute.

"Come to think about it, it was all about transfiguration and animals so that should have been a clue there actually" He mused biting his lip. Neville nodded as Ginny turned her attentions back to harry,

"So wait. She had no help on this at all? Like not from any teacher" He shook his head as she let out a small whistle.

"Wow….I didn't think she would try anything like that. Even McGonagall had help didn't she" All three nodded as she sat back.

"So what Shane said might be true, that she is trying to be the best in everything." They all fell silent at that. As the raven haired boy thought about it. Hermione, now that he did think about it. Didn't actually tell him exactly why she wanted to learn. Just that she was attempting it and knowing that his dad was one, he hadn't stopped to ask why just if she could help him become one to.

After her promise she would he didn't question it further, only went with her on her days of trying. He really should have asked.

"We can always ask her when she comes back." Ginny finished as they both nodded.

"Do you think she will though" Neville added making them turn to face him.

"What do you mean?" he gulped a little with the attention on him but spoke up,

"Well, animagus learning is illegal before a certain age and those that do learn in special cases have to have permission from the teacher they are asking and from the ministry, not to mention they have to have a test to see if they are able to learn it as like you said, it can go wrong, and those that aren't mentally capable to withstand it. May end up sticking in whatever form they take."

All three sat listening to him as he went on with his explanation.

"And when they do achieve it they have to register right away, and those that helped them…..So" He went quite as they waited for him to finish.

"Not only is Hermione at this point an illegal animagi which can carry a prison offence. She is also four years under the last allowed age. Remember that Hufflepuff who tried under McGonagall and was….A Horse I think." They nodded.

"Well she was only allowed that because she had permission and as Harry said Hermione doesn't have that, nor did she have help. Something which not only could have seriously backfired but also broke like twenty school rules."

All three sat as the ramifications of what could have transpired come to light, now that she had been caught. The fact that she changed back in front of five teachers two being the heads themselves…..They didn't know what would happen. Or if Dumbledore could ignore it.

"…..They wouldn't expel her," Ron said after a period of silence but bit his lip, as he thought it over.

"Would they?" None of them knew. Harry was feeling terrible, he really wanted to go and see her but the fact that she was with their head of house meant that he wouldn't be allowed for the foreseeable future. Not to mention when she did wake if she wasn't already, McGonagall would no doubt be there to interrogate her.

"Suspend her…..Detention or house point's infinity," Ginny said, "But I doubt they would kick her out. She's the best since McGonagall herself; no way would they let her go like that."

"I don't think they would grass her to the ministry also" Neville put in. "Apparently I heard signing that list is like signing the werewolf registration. They keep tabs on you an everything, constantly check your movement's and blame you if anything goes bad that you may be involved in."

"Sounds awful Ginny exclaimed scrunching her nose, "Why would people want to put their name's on that!"

"They have to or it's Azkaban" Harry said, mimicking Neville's earlier words.

They all fell silent again after that as the fire crackled. Each contemplating the fate of their friend down in the hospital ward.

_Hermione was in heaven. She was back in the forbidden forest, the air whipping at her fur cooling her down as she ran. The night sky was bright and clear showing the moon as it lit the earth below, and best of all. There was a heard of Hippogriff's right up ahead that had no idea she was there._

_That's right. She was hunter, a stalker of the night, an animal that deserved to be feared as she gracefully crept closer to her target. A feral grin adorned her face as she watched her prey graze the forest floor. Her tail batted the floor happily as she gazed at the succulent feast just mere feet from her. Licking her long canines, she looked around trying to decide on which one to go for._

_Spotting her food finally after a couple of minutes, her grin widened as she made her move. Moving away from the large brush she was hidden behind she belly crawled across the floor. Inch by inch, getting ever so closer to her meal. A sudden crack of a twig had the heard looking up and after a few seconds of narrow searching saw her lying in wait. Their natural flight of fight instinct came in to play but seeing as they had babies and it would hinder them to fight, they chose to run._

_Hermione cursed them as they at once, herded her food away from her as she stood up to full height. This was not good; her prey was moving out of reach…Not really a part of the plan._

_Growling slightly, she watched them run before bounding after them no matter. A little light running would work her appetite up further which meant she would enjoy her food better, yes that's right. She would savour her food as she ran after them._

_She chased them for a while taking in the scenery around her, and came to the conclusion that the only reason why Dumbledore said the forest was forbidden it was because he wanted the best food for himself…..He was a greedy human. Not willing to share._

_Well she bested him and was getting ever closer to his private stash which would soon be hers as she turned slightly and was running down a mother Hippogriff with a smaller one at the side of her, knowing which to go for. She picked up her pace and was gaining ground with each bound she took._

_Closer and closer one step, two, and she was almost upon her meal for the night. The smaller creature sounded out in fright as it desperately tried to keep up and escape her clutches. The noise reached her sensitive ears and made her crazy with adrenaline. It was scared and with good reason._

_She was at his heels now and could almost reach him. Her mouth watered in anticipation and with a roar she took a graceful leap. She sailed towards the terrified Hippogriff. Her smile satisfactory. _

In the hospital wing Minerva sat next to a sleeping Hermione she held her hand as she watched over her daughter with a mixture of feelings. She was angry, oh she was angry. Once her initial fear of seeing the younger girl change back from the tiger as the spell took effect wore off as Albus escorted them to the wing, her blood started to boil.

Words were beyond her and if her daughter had been awake she would wish she was still in animal form. Oh she would get the scalding of her life when she awoke. Minerva would see to that. She was also feeling that slight fear and panic as she held the younger girls hand, as soon as the reed haze around her vision settled as she stayed close to her on way to the ward. She was wondering if the spell that Snape hit her with had any lingering after marks.

Once Hermione was settled and Albus went to explain to Poppy just why her niece was in the ward. The stern and very strict professor couldn't help but feel that tingles of pride make their way to her chest. Despite the chaos that her animal caused. The fact that she had took a form at all had her bursting with pride. It really did seem the younger girl did inherit their natural mastery of transfiguration.

Questions were coursing through the older woman's mind. Normally she wasn't a curious person. Content to just let people have their own business and be done with it, if it didn't bother her than why should she know that's what she always thought. But now that curiosity increased tenfold and she found herself a little frustrated.

It was also her daughter; in this case she did have that right to know. A mother's right…..That was it.

It had been fifteen minutes since they had brought the Gryffindor to the ward as Hermione began to stir slightly, Minerva watched hoping that she would rouse. Not only for her worrying but also she was itching to get out all her pent up scalding. Staring at her face for any sign of life, the older woman couldn't help but roll her eyes when the curly haired girl merely settled back down into the covers.

"Hmmpfhf" Minerva looked down at the sleeping girl when she first made a sound, Hermione started to twitch and at first it had the older woman worried that this might have been from the spell, but she relaxed once she realized that she was just having a dream.

Watching her the teacher couldn't help but smirk as she listened to what he sleeping patient was saying and it became clear to her just what she was dreaming about.

Five minutes later the head master appeared as he took his spot beside his wife as he peered down at his daughter who was now moving her hand slightly and then to the woman next to him as he saw the amused expression she bore and raised his brow.

"Care to share my dear" He asked, as she looked up to see his twinkling eyes and with once small look back at their child, started speaking quietly.

"She's having a dream" He nodded before allowing her to continue.

"It appears that she's chasing something…For her dinner" He looked at her before turning back to see Hermione turn slightly and smiled. It fell silent for a few minutes and if none of them had been completely in control of their actions. They would have woken the young woman when she than mumbled her next words.

"…..Where you going little hippogriff" Hermione waved her hand slightly as her tiger form gave chase. Her parents watched in great amusement as she carried on.

"I just want to play, I won't bite"…...A feral like grin, similar to the one her dream form wore appeared on her face as she curled up into a ball and hugged her pillow.

"Yet"

Minerva had to cover her mouth to stifle her laugh as they listened intently they sat as she mumbled her way through a food conversation that could have rivaled Ron's before she started chewing the edges of her pillow slightly, after a while she let go of her thoroughly bitten pillow and fell back to a deeper sleep.

"Come my dear," Albus said after making sure that she was fully asleep as he helped his wife up from the side of the bed. "We can come back tomorrow. I'm sure Poppy will let us know when she wakes" Minerva nodded and bending down she placed a kiss to her head before they made their way to the door.

"What do we do Albus" She asked the worry now back as they both thought of what route they could take next. They both knew what this meant and the fact it wasn't a simple glamouring spell meant that their daughter was an illegal animagi. And due to her age, would be one for another four years. At least when in her seventh year they could apply for her to start learning.

But now that she already was one and had changed forms who know how many times…..It put them in a serious situation.

"The whole school saw her…And knowing how they talk. If they tell anyone it could get back to the ministry, and you know how people there act. Some more than others."

The older man mused knowing what she was getting at. It was no secret that their daughter had rivals. The entire Ravenclaw table were annoyed that she beat them they prided themselves on being the best when it came to knowledge and academic's. And the fact that a third year beat them and a Gryffindor as well just added salt to their already wounded egos.

Another rival their daughter had was a particularly nasty little Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, the blonde haired boy was egotistical, smarmy, arrogant and just like his father before him but he was also the second highest for grades just coming in under the Gryffindor. That had him fuming, and due to the blood standing he had been brought up around. It had also shamed his family.

The Malfoy's were a family who would do anything to get an edge and backstabbing the competition was something they were inept at. Due to the grudge Draco had with Hermione it wouldn't be beneath him to write home about what he had witnessed in the great hall earlier, and with Malfoy buying his way through the ministry and his views on anything animal like. They feared that the consequences could be disastrous.

"What if they call for her to be expelled Albus?" She looked at him with slight wide eyes. "I will not be sending her to Beauxbatons I want her here with me, with us."

He held up his hand to calm the increasingly worrying woman as he soothed her,

"Relax tabby. I will not allow that to happen."

"But—"

"Then we shall have to tell them" He finished for her knowing what she was thinking. She nodded her head and bit her lip; he smiled and rubbed her arm in a bid to cheer her up.

"Be calm my dear, we can handle whatever come's our way."

"And if it does" She asked a lot more quieter than what she normally sounded. They stopped at the door as he placed his hand under her chin and lifted so that she was staring at him.

"Then we will get through it together" She smiled a little at him as he carried on.

"I can promise you that now, no matter what happens. This is her home right here with us, and it is where she will be staying." His tone told her that he meant it, that he would fight the old fools who were under the thumb, and should Lucius find out and demand something be done. They would fight him to.

He smiled once more and kissed her cheek before leading her out of the door again. Minerva glanced once more at the sleeping girl across the room before the shut the door and left her to sleep.

* * *

**Comment's are always welcome.**

**I wont be one of those who hold a story to ransom in exchange for reviews, but it is nice to hear what people think. It also makes it feel like its actually worth writing.**

**So until the next time. :)**


	3. The Flying Scotswoman

**Here we are, New chapter.**

**Sorry about the late update and a big thank you to those that reviewed, it's nice to know that people that read this care enough to take the time to write what they thought about it.**

**Hope every one enjoy's reading. :)**

* * *

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Ron asked as he followed the other boy up the stairs that led to the hospital ward. He had been anxious to see Hermione and knowing that this was the only time that he knew the teachers wouldn't be up there. Had left the common room an hour earlier as to not get caught by the patrolling prefects, Ron had spotted him leaving and hurriedly got dressed, he too wanted to see his other best friend and so they both crept out and made their way along the halls until the finally reached the door that led to the infirmary.

Harry nodded as he placed one hand of the handle. "I'm sure…."

"But what about McGona—"

"The teachers will be at breakfast and so won't be able to check in her, seriously Ron no one's up here." Turning to look at the ginger boy he added.

"But if you want to leave you can do" Ron thought about it for a few minutes but shook his head. It would be stupid to turn back now, unlike the other two he didn't have the natural talent of sneaking around without getting caught and so if he tried now he surely most likely end up getting a detention and so decided it would be best to wait with him.

"Nah…its ok I want to see if she's ok to." He smiled as Harry nodded and very gently pushed open the door before peering in to see if the nurse was there. Seeing it clear he waved his hand giving the ok before sliding through the small gap in the door. Ron looked around nervously before following him in.

They made their way slowly over to the end bed where Hermione lay still sleeping, as both boys looked on at her slumbering figure.

"She seems ok" Harry said after a minute as Ron nodded though both still swept their gazes for any signs that told them otherwise. Ron looked to the pillow she was holding and cocked his head slightly.

"Why do you think she's holding a ripped up pillow?"

Harry turned to see the half bitten/ damaged pillow in her hands before shrugging, "No idea."

"Do you think it might be a side effect?" He turned to look at the ginger next to him eyes staring questioningly as Ron continued. "You know, like some sort of Animagus trait…Like heightened sense of hunger an all that. Like the sense of smell and seeing."

Harry narrowed his gaze as he listened to his friend babble on before shaking his head.

"No, Ron. I doubt even with the better senses she might have now, never ending hunger, has and always will be. Your forte I doubt anyone around can put away as much as you can."

The taller boy nodded happily until he registered what the other was saying and gave him an angry glare. Paying him no heed, Harry looked at the pillow still and spoke again.

"Maybe…..I don't know. A dream…..Sometimes people are known to wake up and find themselves eating things they normally wouldn't." He trailed off leaving Ron to do nothing but shake his head. He really didn't know what things came with being an Animagus so went along with it, it was better than giving himself a headache trying to think.

Harry lifted his gaze to the door just across from them he was surprised that Madam Pomfrey hadn't come out, normally she was one to know when uninvited guests or stragglers were lurking on her ward and so was just waiting for her to come barrelling out shouting at them with threats of McGonagall.

Still after a few minutes of intense staring, the wooden door remained firmly shut. He smiled a little in relief before returning his gaze back on to the sleeping girl in front of them.

"When do you think she will wake" Ron muttered as Harry shrugged. Snape did hit her pretty hard with that spell, and though it was only a Homorphus Charm, something of which they had to look up seeing as it was a only talked on about when talking about Animagus. And since none of them was old enough to try. They never learnt it.

A spell that now only applied to one third year student.

"Could be a while. He did whammy her really hard with it didn't he?" Ron looked at her and started to laugh. Harry glanced at him wondering what was so funny, until was. The ginger boy spoke through his laughs.

"It's like he almost knew who she was." He chuckled as the other boy nodded slowly still not getting it.

"Think of all the time she's annoyed him with the right answers, it's like this was his revenge but made it seem like he was helping." Ron finished as Harry smiled and nodded.

"Bet he just loved that" The raven haired boy muttered. They stayed at Hermione's side right through breakfast. Sitting at the edges of her bed, just as Ron startled Harry out of his musings.

"Bloody hell Harry! It's ten" He jumped off the bed just as Ron ran around the side.

"We're late for Charms" Harry bit his lip trying to think up of an excuse. They could always say that they felt sick and so came up here until they felt better. But the little teacher knew that Hermione was here and so would see through it.

Just as he was still coming up with a viable excuse, the door suddenly rattled alerting them that someone was coming in they stared at the door in panic as Ron patted harry on the arm.

"Oh bloody hell….Harry" He blanched at the sound of their head's voice coming from the other side. If she saw them now not only was they out of lesson but they broke her instruction that no one was allowed to see Hermione until they said it was safe. Growing more panicky by the second, Harry looked around for a place they could hide before spotting a cupboard at the other end.

Grabbing hold of Ron he turned to flailing boy around and pointed. Ron saw the potential hiding place and nodded. With one more glance at the door, the professor seemed to be talking to someone which gave them a slight reprieve. They dived for the door and yanked it open as he pushed the taller boy inside before throwing himself in and shutting the door quickly but leaving it open the tiniest bit.

They both scuttled back as far as they could mindful of the boxes around them before they looked at the near closed door. Holding their breaths they waited for any sound from the other side with Ron paling slightly as now the sounds of approaching footsteps could be heard.

"Oh bugger she's here" Ron moaned as they indeed could now hear the sounds of their head of house. Along with now who they could hear was the head master. Both gave each other a little look. What was the headmaster of Hogwarts's doing here? Yes it may have been a serious issue but normally McGonagall was stern enough to deal with it by herself…..Even more so with it being as Ginny was fond of saying, 'The McGonagall mini'

Trying hard to hear what the adults were saying they moved closer to the small gap as Harry pressed his ear as close as he could get without leaning too hard on the wooden door. He didn't need them falling through and giving themselves away, a detention was the last thing he needed.

As both boys were hidden out of sight. The two adults stood at the bottom of the third member of the 'troublesome trio's' bed. Albus had to chuckle at that. The amount of times he had been interrupted due to teachers coming to complain about the three Gryffindor's as most times when the school was disrupted to certain events, it was a guarantee that one of, if not, all three would be found close by or at the scene itself.

Only Poppy and Rolanda knew that Hermione was their daughter, otherwise the other professors would have most likely blamed either one of them for her magnetism for trouble. Be it she causing it or just being in the middle. He was sure that Minerva blamed him for that as well seeing as she was much to stoic for such a trait.

He did get blamed for a lot of things.

"I've asked Poppy if she has woken yet and apparently she did in the early hours but fell back asleep." The deputy head said quietly as she watched with narrow eyes the younger girl. Albus nodded his head,

"Think we should wake her" She asked looking at him as he peered down at the snoozing figure. He mused for a moment before shaking his head and drawing up two chairs.

"Let her sleep for a bit." He replied as he took a seat on the second chair, no doubt his wife would want the one next to the bed. If not to keep a close vigil but also to be the first to shout when she did wake. The older woman looked at him as he got comfy.

"But the school, what about the students…"

"They will still be there come dinner time." He looked at her and smiled. His eyes twinkling, as he patted the seat next to him. She narrowed her eyes again hands on her hips, before sighing heavily and took the chair at his side.

"Everything will be fine Tabby, I'm sure if dire emergencies should arise, Severus will no doubt inform us. He knows we are here, if what his amusement was any indication at breakfast than he suspects Hermione here of being in for a nasty surprise. Something as a Slytherin, he is sure to enjoy."

Minerva made a face and scoffed. "Of course he would, his arrogance wouldn't allow him to let it slide." He chuckled as she muttered under her breath and the word 'Fool' left her mouth she glanced back to the girl in the bed and pursed her lips.

"But for all his glee. He is right, the little madam will certainly be getting one hell of a talking to about this." She said. Her firm tone's that many feared lacing her words as the older man merely hummed his agreement. In the little cupboard, Harry leaned back and looked to his fellow hide. Both having heard the conversation and how they both spoke. It was not like the heads to like that, not from the times he had heard them.

And he was sure that for all the interactions they had. Dumbledore never called Hermione by her first name either. He glanced at Ron who had the same look plastered over his face. But that normally was his signature look so Harry wasn't to surprised by his response. They both heard talking which had them turning their heads again as the raven haired boy put his ear back to the door again.

Albus couldn't help but laugh at that fully this time and agreed. He placed his arm around her shoulder as she lent her head on his arm.

"Well for now just let her enjoy her last bit of freedom before the torture starts. She lifted her head and glanced at him and eyebrow raised as he held up a hand.

"Not my words Tabby dear, apparently you are and I think this is how it said….And I quote 'she is worse than the Spanish inquisition.'

"The what?" Minerva asked more than a little puzzled as he shrugged.

"I don't know my dear I think it something she learnt from Mark and jean. But from what I can make out it's something rather bad if she compared it to one of your battles"

Her expression changed this time to one of questioning as he gave her a knowing smile. "She came to me one night when I was writing a letter, I believe it was after the great battle of the garden gnomes."

Minerva looked down for a second before smirking, yes now it came to her, they had just gotten back from America where Hermione had learnt a few new spells and was eager to try them out. Naturally not wanting damage done to the house she had told the younger girl to go outside, it was only when she had sat down with a few ginger newts and tea when Hermione came running back in.

Minerva saw her locking the back door and so was immediately suspicious. Albus wasn't the only one the teachers came to when pandemonium occurred, as it did involve more often than not, and unknown to the other teachers her daughter and the two miscreants she called friends. She knew when trouble was brewing, and with Hermione's less than honorable body language. Trouble was brewing.

So after a few mumbled words and less than cooperative nods. Minerva had enough and went to the back door herself. It shouldn't of surprised her on opening it to find the entire front part overrun with little gnomes. That where congregating by the masses and causing havoc. She closed her eyes and took in deeps breathes when she finally got it out of her resident chaos maker, that she had transfigured the rocks in the soil. But managed to get the wording wrong and with it, added a multiplying charm to the mix which was the reason why they were currently ruining her flowerbed.

Once the problem was fixed and everything back to how it was, then came the difference of opinions 's as Hermione didn't see how it was her fault. Which of course the older woman knew different hence how it came to be the great battle of the gnomes 1999.

The deputy head smirked again at the memory and looked back to the slightly older but still just as trouble making girl, and nodded.

"Hmm well as fun as that was. She will know the word trouble by the time I'm through with her." The girl in question fidgeted and snuggled back into her pillow.

"Battle of the garden gnomes? Spanish inquisition?" Ron looked at harry as both boys were still just as confused as before the more they heard from the adults on the other side.

"When did all of this happen and why didn't she tell us?" The ginger muttered, Harry shrugged. "I thought she told us everything." Again harry could do nothing but shrug.

Harry really needed to go to the toilet and Ron was starving. He knew he should have just gone and came back when it was ok to, now he was trapped in a closet until who knew. He scowled slightly at the thought until another horrific one came to him and he clutched Harry's robe.

"Harry….What if we are in here until dinner?" He gave the other boy a look of sheer panic. "We didn't have breakfast, I don't think I could last that long." He loomed terrified at the prospect. Harry frowned and shook him off.

"Relax Ron we won't be here that long," Ron didn't look convinced

"How do you know mate….How do you know." Again he gave the ginger another little look.

"I just know."

The problem was he didn't know. He didn't know how long they would be. From what he had heard and so far it had him confused. The head teachers both talked like they knew Hermione. Not just as a student, like they actually knew her on a more personal level…..it had him stumped and by the looks or sounds of it, they weren't leaving until she woke up.

'Dam' he thought, why did Hermione have to be lazy all of a sudden? Normally she was the first one out of any of them to wake. And now because of her still sleeping they were stuck in here for the foreseeable future.

Sighing he sat down on an upturned box. Placing his head in his hands he lent forwards and rested on his knees. He wasn't a seer, but somehow he knew that it was going to be a long day. The sudden gurgling had him looking in the direction of Ron, where the ginger boy was rubbing his stomach and looking terrified still imagining the day without food.

Harry sighed again. Yep definitely a long day

It was midday when Hermione woke up. Her dream had turned a bit more imaginative then she liked. And something at the back of her mind told her to wake. She blinked sleepily and looked around; she noticed the thin white sheets covering her which told her that she wasn't in her room and so must have been in the infirmary. But why, yawning, she pushed herself up and glanced around the empty ward.

'Strange' she thought as she took in the silence. 'Thought somebody would have been to see me if I'm in here at least' frowning slightly she sat up before it suddenly hit her, and she groaned. Now she knew why she was here.

Letting out a heavy breath she decided that all things considered, maybe it was a good thing that no one had stopped by. Before cringing slightly, that wouldn't stop her mother though. Sooner or later….Most likely sooner, she would catch her.

Caught in her thoughts wondering about the possible transfer out of the school, she didn't noticed the tall figure making their way to her as she looked up having caught it at the side of her eye and jumped as her father stood above her peering down behind his spectacle glasses.

"Ho-ly…." She cut off about to curse as he stared at her, he didn't know the muggle word, but he would have guessed it wasn't good and so she bit her lip and merely smiled instead.

None of them spoke for a minute just stared, after a few tense minutes Hermione shifted slightly as the tension was getting to her,

'Crap' she gave him another weak smile as she moved. 'If it's this bad with him I don't want to see Mother' before sitting up against the headboard.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime. The older man spoke.

"How are you feeling my dear?" He inquired gazing at her; she didn't say anything just nodded again not completely trusting her voice to say anything as he carried on.

"Quite the little adventure you had last night didn't we?" Again she nodded not saying anything as he smiled.

"What's the matter my dear? Cat got your tongue." He beamed at his own little joke and laughed as she caught on and gave him a deep scowl. She looked past him and up to the other end of the room as he watched her and guessing what it was she was looking for smiled.

"She's not here just so you know." She gazed back to him and his knowing expression before eyeing him wearily before speaking.

"Is she in lesson?" He shook his head much to her horror and explained.

"She has just gone to see to a matter that involved a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw seeing as Professor Snape is out gathering supplies. So should be back soon." He added cheerfully much to her grim displeasure.

"So have you…..Been here long" She asked looking at her father and hoping that they hadn't but again to her very rapidly decreasing courage. He nodded.

"She insisted on being here for when you woke. As she wanted the first thing you saw was her angry face." He said chuckling at the younger girls face.

"…..Every days her angry face" She muttered petulantly as he nodded in agreement. "But you know it's only because things like this occur that force her to be. If ever there was a day when no incidents happened than I'm sure she would be much nicer."

Hermione snorted at the impossible thought and looked at him.

"So what things like unregistered Animgaus is a regular occurrence around here is it?" She said a little teasing to her tone as the older man shook his head.

"….No, I'll have to admit. That one…..Well the last one was over thirty years ago and so we hoped nothing like it would repeat itself again."

"The marauders" He nodded as Harry lifted his head at their mention.

"But" As he looked down at her and smiling slightly, "Making an entrance like you did. That has never been done before my dear." He smiled as she giggled a bit. As she ran her hands over her face.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." She muttered more to herself as he listened on. "Well than what was?" He asked, she let out a breath and shook her head.

"I don't know….One moment I was just running and then the next. The Centaurs, I think. They came from nowhere." She trailed off as he listened intently.

"Yes well they have always been a rather temperamental lot and I think with the way you looked and acted my dear, they must have thought you a threat." He reasoned as she crossed her arms.

"Yes well it's all very well and good with them but I'm still mad they ran me out…..And in to Hagrid's arms no less." She almost whined sitting further back in her bed.

"I'm glad I'm not one of his pets let's just say, poor things must choke in his grip." She went on as the head master chuckled.

They fell in to silence for another moment before she gazed back up at him and asked the one question she didn't want to but knew was coming.

"So how come you're not shouting at me." He looked at her for a moment before replying.

"Because my dear, though what you have done is a bit of a problem yes, and sometime later there might be repercussions." She had the decency to look guilty at that.

"I don't think it will do you any good to have both of us shouting at you, and as I can guarantee that when she comes back she will do just that. I'm here to just merely find out the truth."

She nodded taking in his words, well it was a given that the older woman was going to shout at her, sometimes Hermione wondered if that was what kept her alive. The need to shout and be ever angry at stuff.

Both of them talked for a little longer neither of them noticing the door opening slightly as a small tabby cat slunk in and made her way over to them well, all but Hermione, who was blissfully unaware of the angry little cat who sensed her awake. Dumbledore stopped speaking as he could tell his wife was near. After nearly forty years of marriage he had grown accustomed to the sounds of her steps, and though he wasn't an Animgaus like she was. He might as well be for her.

Knowing that the time for peacefulness was over he gave the younger girl another little smile and had to internally chuckle at the calm state she was now in.

'If only she knew' He thought and spoke up again.

"Are you ok my dear" And watched as she nodded and smiled at him.

"Good, good." He moved over to his seat and sat back down settling in to the soft cushions. "Well you won't mind if I sit this part out then." She looked at him with questioning eye as the coloring of her iris's suddenly darkened at the turn of atmosphere.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked suddenly feeling rather nervous than she had been before. He said nothing, merely smiled as suddenly from the bottom of the bed. A loud hiss rang out and Hermione jumped back in fright at the flash of grey and black stripes that flew at her.

She found herself pinned to the headboard staring down at a very angry cat whose fur was on end as it hissed at her again. The younger girl's heart raced as the small creature lifted on to its back legs and rested its front paws on her chest.

She found herself in a staring competition with her mother and tried desperately not to blink. But after a while her eyes grew tired and on seeing the cat do nothing, breathed out.

"Ok this is ridicul-OW!" she reared back as the first hit from the tiny little paw beat on her chest. She looked at the cat before trying to move again as Minerva hit out once more striking her head.

Hermione fell back slightly giving the cat room to move as she pressed on with her assault. The younger girl soon found herself under attack from a barrage of hits to her upper body as the small cat beat her paws anywhere it could.

"OW…OW! Ok…..Stop" The little cat didn't hear her as it carried on. Hermione squealed as a stray claw came out and scratched her and she shouted unknowing of the two in the cupboard.

"OW….Stop, Mum….Mum stop."

In the small room Harry and Ron's faces were identical in their dropping, they could hear the cat hissing and Hermione calling out, but didn't think anything of it until she called the cat who they knew was McGonagall her mum. They looked at each other in shock.

"Did she just" Ron asked as Harry nodded. As if somehow knowing that they needed more to confirm their thought's Hermione shouted out again.

"OK….Mum seriously stop."

"Yes" Ron whispered, "She definitely did."

Back on the other side the little cat was still hitting the bed bound Hermione with as much force a small cat could muster as she hissed out when said girl tried to stop her. Sighing, and doing her best to block the attacks the younger girl looked over to her father who was sitting in the chair with his hands forming a pyramid of contemplation as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"Can't you….Stop her…..This is child abuse." She said moving out of the way of a rather nasty swing as Dumbledore shook his head. She saw the look of feigned pity on his face but knew better with the gleam in his eyes.

"Alas my dear as much I would like to, you know I can't stop your mother when she gets like this."

"Yeah but she listens to you." He shook his head again

"You'd think wouldn't you?" She gave him a look of mock disdain.

"You just don't want her angry at you do you?" He chuckled at her words and shrugged slightly.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase my dear, never be in front of an angry Scotswoman?" Hermione shook her head a little perplexed as the older man sat back fully smiling.

"Well if this is the end result I think people should start saying it more don't you agree." He laughed at the look he got from her as she fought off the still attacking cat. Before muttering under her breath.

"…..Coward."

So resigned to the fact that her father was there just for the entertainment purposes. She let out a heavy breath and sat back dropping her arms and letting the Tabby attack her, with the little cat taking full advantage of her submission. After another five minutes however Hermione had, had enough.

"Ok that's it." And reaching down. She carefully picked up the furry creature taking extreme care of the sudden swings that was coming her way before lifting her up a little to peer into the very wide and almost murderous eyes of her mother. Despite the fact that if she let her guard down slightly, she was in for a severe scratching, Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"You know if there's one thing I like about Mother like this," She said looking to the older man. "Is that she can be picked up and put almost anywhere." And with an amused Dumbledore looking on. He watched as his daughter moved out of the covers still holding the struggling cat, and shuffled to the bottom of the bed before dropping her to the ground. She quickly moved away as a few seconds later the stern form of Minerva McGonagall loomed over her.

The older woman glared at her with the full fury that made her the formidable headmistress. Hermione swallowed nervously as her mother moved closer.

"Oh believe me dear child, if this was abuse I would be smacking you so hard around the head, you'd forget all about being an Animagi!" She hissed coming to the other side. The younger girl didn't say anything, merely bit her lip as the other woman went on.

"I mean just what in the blazes where you thinking!" She raged as she looked at the younger girl. It was silent for a few seconds before Hermione replied.

"I was thinking of becoming an Animagus." She offered weakly but paled at the look she got.

"It was a rhetorical question child, and do not even _attempt_ to be smart about this."

Hermione was going to make another retort about with them being her parent's how could she not be smart. But saw the look and decided to stay quiet. Minerva looked and finally saw the compliance the other girl gave into, she smirked before continuing.

"I'm serious now Hermione. Tell me…tell us, just what on earth compelled you to undertake something this dangerous?" She looked on at younger girl. Who was now struggling to come up with something that would appease her mother, she didn't want the full Scottish ire directed at her and so knew it had to be good.

"Did you have help? Any at all?" Her Mother asked looking at her as the younger girl shook her head. Minerva growled and paced a little as Hermione was still trying to think of something to say.

Dam her treacherous mind, it failed her, so doing the only thing she could think of. She smiled meekly at the other woman.

"…..Surprise…." The silence in the room could have been cut with a knife as the older woman gaped at the young Gryffindor.

"Are you being serious right now?" She had to ask because she couldn't quite believe any relation of hers could have said something so stupid, especially her own offspring.

Of course she wasn't stupid enough to actually think she could have fooled the older woman. Any of them for that, and so dropped her fake smile and sat back, sighing dejectedly. The head master looked on and seeing the now defeated look on her face. Knew that this wasn't just some spare of the moment decision like the marauders had been.

There was more to it.

Leaning forwards he peered at her intently and raised his hand when Minerva was about to talk again as the Scottish woman stared incredulously at him, he looked at Hermione who had dropped her head to her chest before reaching out and lifting it so that she was staring into his kind eyes.

"The real truth please, my dear. Minerva won't shout anymore." The scoff at the side of them had him looking and with a few silent glares to each other. She gave up and spoke out.

"Well….I have said all I need to, but rest assured darling daughter, you will be in serious trouble for it later." The younger girl nodded relieved that the shouting had stopped as both now watched on.

"Hermione…." She looked at her dad and with another kind smile from him nodded. And though this was the part she really didn't want to tell them, knew that they did deserve it.

She sighed again before waiting a moment and then spoke.

"I felt…"She bit her lip as she tried to find the right word. "…..I felt inadequate."

Hearing the words come from her mouth Minerva's expression changed from one of sternness to concern, as the hardness in her eyes disappeared.

"Whatever do you mean?" Hermione ran her hands through her hair feeling choked up, she really didn't want to talk about it.

"I walk down the corridors every day and each time. I hear some of the other kids talking about how amazing your classes was or that demonstration Dad did was amazing."

Once more the unknown occupants in the smaller room sat in disbelief. They still hadn't gotten over the first revelation and were taking time to process it only to have another bomb hit them.

"And, yes, I know that your classes are well in my opinion the best. And I don't need to hear that to know it true, but when I hear those talking about the advance stuff that you do or when you show them how you change from human to cat or the other way around. It just gets me thinking."

"About what dear?" Minerva had now moved from the edge of the bed and was sat next to the younger girl.

"Everyone knows that you accomplished the Animagus change in your forth year, it's not a secret. And with dad being called the most powerful wizard in the world." She looked at the older man who was sitting at her other side.

"Not that I don't doubt that because…You know, it's true." He chuckled in reply and wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.

"It has me thinking at times. What can I be good at? You two are famous for that stuff and everyone knows it. And I just"

"You're just worried that the only thing you'll be known for is being the child of the head and head mistress of Hogwarts" Dumbledore finished for her as she nodded slowly.

"Oh sweetie we have been over this before" Minerva said when it finally hit her and she pulled the younger girl closer to her in a hug. Hermione nodded laying her head on her chest.

"I know….I know, and I get it I do….Me being the smartest in the year has nothing to do with the fact that you two are my real Mum and Dad as everyone thinks it's the Grangers."

"So what is the problem than?" Minerva asked as she ran her hand over the other girls shoulder.

"You don't get it," She said pulling away and sitting up.

"Then tell us, love, please" she hated it when her child was unhappy and she didn't know the cause of it as she looked almost pleadingly at her.

"When people eventually find out who you guys are to me….There just going to assume that I'm the smartest because of you, they're not going to think of it's because of her natural intelligence. It's because of whom her parents are…There the smartest in the school so no wonder." She sighed heavily again and shook her head.

"I just felt like I had to do something in order to keep that from happening, I had to.."

"Step out from under us?"Albus offered as Hermione nodded. "And so I chose something that I knew Mother prided herself on. Something that she beat the Marauders at. They did it in the fifth, you in the fourth so I figured why not me in the third."

"Because my dear." This time McGonagall spoke her voice a lot softer the more she heard. She had no idea that her daughter was so insecure. She always was so confident and came out on top of everything, it pained her to learn this, and she wanted nothing more than to just keep her in her arms forever.

"Back in our time learning to become an Animagus wasn't as dangerous was it is now. The fact that people have been killed or _have _killed in their animal states, make's it difficult to master and control. Not to mention the fact that with the wars that went on. It would make for unfair advantage and so rules have been put in places with harsh penalties. Not that you need to know."

Hermione nodded her head.

"How many times have you changed?" She took a few minutes to think.

"….Five. I had to make sure that I got it right without it being a fluke. The more times I did it the easier it got." Minerva simply nodded as she thought it over.

"Well that does present a problem."

"I know….But in my defense I didn't exactly expect to get chased out of the forest. Or end up in Hagrid's grip. But now at least I know why he keeps things larger than himself as pets" She grimaced

"He can't hold them that way, I swear he sprained my paw." Both adults laughed at her words. Hagrid was known to have a heavy hand.

"That's not the problem we're on about my dear," Albus told her kindly, she looked at him for a few seconds questioning as Minerva took over.

"The whole school saw you, when Hagrid brought you in you made quite the show and after two chickens and some pork. They saw you get hit by the spell Snape sent, they know that it's you." Hermione looked a little horrified at the thought of the entire school knowing her biggest and law breaking secret. Jesus how did it get so bad from simply going for a run in the night air.

"And…With the fact that a few people have some issues….Shall we say, with your academic achievements. We fear that due to their communications. The little incident won't stay within the walls for much longer." Albus told her as she nodded. It was quiet as they watched her ponder the news before she replied.

"You mean the likes of Malfoy, whose embarrassment at being beaten by a so called Muggle born. Will use it against me in an act of revenge." She deducted glancing at them both with a raised brow. They were silent for a few seconds before Albus chuckled and answered.

"This is why they call you the smartest witch since your Mother dear." And leaned down to place a kiss on her head. She rolled her eyes but accepted the acts of love from both of them.

She knew it wasn't over. Far from it, as once she got out of there the fact that she still had a punishment hanging over her head and the threat of exposure from the little white haired ferret, if he hadn't already of told. She had to figure out a way to ensure he wouldn't talk. But for now she would just bask in the hugs they showered her with.

After a while Poppy came into the room. She had been doing her rounds out in some of the classes and when seeing them smiled, they were pleased to hear that she could leave soon. With the nurse just wanting to her to rest some more just in case. Hermione protested but was quietened by both her parents as they got ready to leave. They gave her one last kiss each before departing the ward.

Poppy checked her over before disappearing to her room leaving the young girl to fall back to sleep. When the last door clicked, both Harry and Ron waited until they could be sure that everything was clear before making their escape.

Very carefully they left the small room and with a once over around, crept across the room pausing, to take a look at their friend who they had learnt a whole new side of today.

"No wonder she was able to master all those spells in the first year so quickly." Rom muttered as harry nodded, they had been in awe of their friend being so quick to learn and was surprised at just how much knowledge she held or was always learning, so it really didn't surprise them when she came out on top at the end of their first year, beating the little Slytherin git in the process.

They had all been happy about that to actually take any further interest in it but now on thinking about it. Should have really guessed there was something more to it.

On remembering something Harry laughed a little as the other boy looked at him.

"What" He muttered as the raven haired boy shook his head and nodded for the door. They gave her one last look before tiptoeing to the door.

"What" Ron muttered again as they shut the door and was back in the cool corridor, they looked around for any teachers or peeves who would love to get them in trouble before setting off quickly.

"It's just ironic that's all." He said as Ron sighed, annoyed. "Well are you going to tell me or not?"

Harry gave him a look of amusement both from his annoyance and the statement a fellow Gryffindor often said as they made their way down the steps.

"It's just something that Ginny said that's now a lot more accurate than she realized."

Ron gave him a slightly confused look before replying.

"What? That Hermione's McGonagall's mini me." Harry nodded and they stopped at the end as Ron thought it over before it to hit him that now they knew it to be true and the stern head mistress was in fact her Mother, Ginny would freak out when she heard. Before gloating that she had been right all along."

They both burst into laughter when that time came but for now they had to make it back to the common room before anyone spotting them as they took off at a run down the hall.


End file.
